doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Valeyard
|Espécie = Time Lord |Origem = Gallifrey |Primeira Aparição = The Trial of a Time Lord |Aparições = PROSA: Mission: Impractical, Millennial Rites, Matrix, The Tomorrow Windows, ÁUDIO: Trial of the Valeyard |Intérprete = Michael Jayston |Intérprete na TV = Geoffrey Hughes |Vídeo = The Original Matrix - Doctor Who - The Trial of a Timelord - BBC}} O Valeyard é, de acordo com o Master, uma amálgama do lado sombrio da natureza do Doctor, surgido em algum ponto entre sua "décima segunda encarnação e sua encarnação final". (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Ele tentou tomar para si as regenerações restantes do Sexto Doctor, eliminando seus "outros eus" para se ver livre de sua influência, além de tentar matar os Time Lords presentes no julgamento. Ele foi impedido pelo Doctor, mas escapou de ser capturado. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Biografia Pre-Criação Quando o Sétimo Doctor dormia, ele sonhava com seus outros egos em sua mente, e ouviu o Valeyard ameaçar que "quando a força do Doctor estava em seu nível mais baixo, ele estenderia a mão dos recessos do subconsciente Doctor O corpo dele]." (PROSA: Head Games) Origem O Valeyard foi criado como um amálgama de todo o mal dentro do Doutor, tirado de algum lugar entre a seu décimo segundo e última encarnação (TV: The Ultimate Foe) pelos Time Lords usando a tecnologia ops negra. Genesta supôs que ele poderia ter sido criado como uma arma. (ÁUDIO: The Brink of Death) Segundo o próprio Valeyard, ele foi criado durante um período em que a décima terceira encarnação do Doctor andava fazendo experimentos para achar maneiras de quebrar o limite de doze regeneração imposto aos Time Lords por Rassilon. Quando criança, o Valeyard foi criado em um planeta em órbita de Etarho. Aos quatro anos ele foi encontrado perambulando pelos pântanos do planeta por um grupo de catadores, que deram ele algo para comer. Quando descobriram a que raça o Valeyard pertencia, eles o mandaram para Gallifrey. Ao examinarem os biodados do Valeyard, os Time Lords descobriram que eles eram uma cópia exata dos biodados do Doctor. Sabendo que isto significava que o Valeyard era uma anomalia temporal, eles o mandaram para uma Casa das Sombras. Lá ele conheceu um Time Lord que havia sido danificado devido a intervenções temporais de seu eu futuro. O homem disse a ele que estudasse a ciência da regeneração para que pudesse se vingar dos Time Lords pelo que eles haviam feito a todos os membros da Casa das Sombras. O Sexto Doctor acreditava que o Valeyard poderia ter mentido sobre a maior parte da história, mas admitiu que deveria ter algum fundo de verdade nela. (ÁUDIO: Trial of the Valeyard) Primeiro encontro com o Doctor Em nome do Alto Conselho corrupto, que queria encobrir o caso Ravalox, descoberto acidentalmente pelo Sexto Doctor, o Valeyard atou como advogado de acusação no julgamento do Doctor em troca de suas sete regenerações restantes. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Cumprindo sua parte do trato, o Valeyard apresentou extratos tirados diretamente da Matriz que mostravam eventos no passado recente da vida do Doctor como evidência de que o Doctor estava violando a Política de Não Intervençãodos Time Lords. (TV: The Mysterious Planet, TV: Mindwarp) Sem que o júri presente no julgamento desconfiasse, o Valeyard manipulou os extratos da Matriz para mostrar o pior lado do Doctor, e fazer com que ele fosse considerado culpado. Ele criou a impressão de que o Doctor havia traído sua companion Peri Brown para salvar a própria pele. (TV: Mindwarp) Ele adicionou também acusações de Genocídio dos Vervoids apesar de serem criaturas artificias, e o fato de que isso se passaria no futuro do Doctor. (TV: Terror of the Vervoids) No entanto, o Master eventualmente interveio, depois de ter se divertido com a situação do Doctor, e revelou os verdadeiros motivos do Valeyard. O Valeyard então escapou para dentro da Matriz através da Sétima Porta, que ele havia aberto com uma cópia da Chave de Rassilon. Ele foi perseguido e finalmente derrotado pelo Sexto Doctor quando tentou usar um disseminador de partículas para destruir o tribunal do julgamento do Doctor. O Doctor programou o disseminador para que voltasse à Matriz e escapou antes que a explosão resultante tivesse destruído, aparentemente, o Valeyard. A Inquisidora indeferiu o julgamento. No entanto, quando o Sexto Doctor e sua companion Melanie Bush partiram, o Valeyard ainda estava secretamente presente - tendo de algum modo escapado disfarçado de Guardião da Matriz. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) O Oitavo Doctor, visitando sua sexta encarnação para recobrar suas memórias perdidas após um ataque do Master, instigou uma Comissão de Inquérito do julgamento de seu eu passado que resultou em um indeferimento do Alto Conselho renegado responsável. (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) Em julgamento O Valeyard foi descoberto pelos Time Lords em Etarho, e posto em julgamento. Ele pediu que o Sexto Doctor fosse seu advogado de defesa. O Valeyard contou sua suposta origem ao Doctor e à Inquisidora Darkel, antes de escapar da execução fugindo através de uma porta da Matriz localizada na superfície de Etarho. O Valeyard se passou pelo Décimo Terceiro Doctor em Etarho, e enganou o verdadeiro Doctor para que ele fosse atingido por uma bomba em seu lugar. O Doctor descobriu seu plano, mas o Valeyard escapou entrando em uma porta da Matriz. O Doctor supôs que o Valeyard tentaria agora matar Darkel e o próprio Doctor. (ÁUDIO: Trial of the Valeyard) Plano Master Depois de seu último encontro com o Doctor, o Valeyard foi deixado em um estado enfraquecido, nem mesmo capaz de manter sua aparência normal. Ele viajou para o Nexus Dimensional da Seção Paralela para usar suas propriedades para restaurar a si mesmo. Este plano foi interrompido quando o Master chegou, desejando usar o Nexus para poder assumir qualquer dimensão que desejasse. Sua interferência acidentalmente começou a fazer com que diferentes universos se cruzassem no Nexus, o que acabaria por fazer aparecer um número infinito de dimensões. Felizmente para o Valeyard, o Sexto Doctor e Constance Clarke chegaram. Masquerading como um homem chamado Tim Hope, o Valeyard esperou até que o Doctor descobriu o que o Mester estava fazendo e plantou o item que o Doctor precisava para consertar coisas em Constance. Depois disso, ele confrontou o Mester e o ameaçou, forçando-o a sair e nunca mais voltar, e também deixar o Doctor sozinho, como o Valeyard tinha um plano para lidar com ele. Com o Nexus Dimensional restaurado ao normal, o Valeyard foi principalmente restaurado, tendo retomado sua aparência normal. (ÁUDIO: The End of the Line) Para o próximo passo, Valeyard viajou para a lua de Plestinious, tendo aprendido da existência de uma espécie nativa chamada Nathemus, um conjunto de criaturas microscópicas inteligentes com fortes habilidades psíquicas que se alimentavam de pensamentos. Sabendo que o habitat natural do Nathemus seria destruído pelas autoridades de Plestinious, enquanto executavam planos para converter a lua em uma usina, o Valeyard os salvou de seu destino, extraindo-os em um recipiente cheio de gás vulcânico de Plestinious, o Único ambiente em que eles poderiam sobreviver. Gratidão por ser salvo da extinção, o Nathemus prometeu sua lealdade ao Valeyard. Ele então revelou seus planos para eles; Ele usaria suas habilidades psíquicas para assumir o controle da Matrix, permitindo-se sobrepor a cada Time Lord que alguma vez existira e substituí-las retroativamente com cópias de si mesmo, a um ponto onde ele poderia eventualmente substituir até mesmo Rassilon, e assim ter Reinar livremente para moldar a sociedade Time Lord de qualquer maneira que ele quisesse. Em troca da ajuda de Nathemus, ele lhes daria uma mente única e colorida para se alimentar: a do Sexto Doctor. (ÁUDIO: The Brink of Death) Valeyard então viajou para um planeta no século 31. Lá, ele se estabeleceu como um porteiro, ajudando o Dr. Paignton como ela usou seu extrator psíquico para remover os impulsos ferozes dos lobisomens do planeta disse. Uma vez que o Sexto Doctor e Charlotte Pollard chegaram e interferiram, Valeyard conseguiu roubar o Extrator, usando seu conhecimento do passado de Charley com o Oitavo Doctor para enganá-la para ajudá-lo a distrair o Doctor. Ele então foi para o TARDIS do Doctor, e implantou o Nathemus nos núcleos simbióticos da TARDIS, onde eles vão ficar e se alimentam na mente do Sexto Doctor, até que eles são capazes de acessar a Matrix. (ÁUDIO: The Red House) No processo de fazê-lo, Valeyard foi confrontado por um futuro Sexto Doctor, que exigiu saber o que ele estava tentando realizar. O Valeyard acreditava que a visita do Doctor era um sinal de que seu plano seria bem sucedido no futuro, e satisfeito com isso, ele permitiu que o Doctor tivesse uma audiência com o Nathemus para que eles explicassem o plano para ele. O Doctor ficou horrorizado com o que o Nathemus lhe disse, mas foi impotente para parar o Valeyard como ele foi para trás arrastado para a Matrix que ele tinha escapado anteriormente. (ÁUDIO: The Brink of Death) Valeyard viajou para a Londres vitoriana e apresentou-se como um homem chamado Timothy Yardvale, convencendo Henry Gordon Jago para alugar-lhe o New Regency Theatre, alegando que ele queria encenar uma peça. Ele então atraiu atores para o teatro e mandou ajudá-lo a atuar sobre as regenerações dos primeiros cinco doctors, com ele desempenhando o papel dos doctros do passado. Ele então usaria o Extractor Psíquico nos atores, absorvendo suas emoções negativas e matando-os. Ele então colocaria os corpos em locais fáceis de encontrar como uma mensagem para o Sexto Doctor, que eventualmente chegou com Flip Jackson. Tendo abduzido Flip para atuar como Zoe Heriot em uma versão torcida da regeneração do Segundo Doctor (TV: The War Games), ele usou o Extractor no Doctor, levando-o a sentir mais emoções negativas, o que continuou a restauração do Valeyard. Flip conseguiu distrair o Doctor, acabando com o plano do Valeyard. Mas o que ele conseguiu obter dos atores e do doutor foi o suficiente para completar sua restauração. Tudo que ele teve que fazer era esperar que o Nathemus terminar seu trabalho. (ÁUDIO: Stage Fright) Uma vez que o Nathemus finalmente teve acesso, Valeyard foi capaz de assumir a vida do Sexto Doctor. Nesta posição, ele fez arranjos para ter o Nathemus continuar a influenciar a Matrix, e conseguiu substituir pelo menos dois outros Time Lords consigo mesmo. Entretanto, um eco do doctor permaneceu na matriz, e controlou frustrar o plano de Valeyard dizendo seu passado através dos circuitos telepatico para voar em feixes da radiação de Lakertya, assim forçando o para regenerar no sétimo doutor, e matando o Nathemus antes que pudessem ligar-se completamente com ele. Isso deixou Valeyard preso na Matrix com o eco do Doctor. Valeyard protestou furiosamente que o doutor tinha matado ambos e se roubado um futuro, mas o eco do sexto doctor declarou que preferiria morrer do que ter um futuro como o Valeyard e adicionado que faria assim feliz, sabendo as últimas palavras do Valeyard jamais ouviria que seria dele. Com sua regeneração no sétimo doutor, entretanto, os timelines deslocaram, conduzindo o eco do sexto doctor silenciosamente desaparecer enquanto era de uma linha de tempo que já não existisse mais. Valeyard, entretanto, permaneceu preso na Matriz, sendo novamente reduzido a uma forma enfraquecida. (ÁUDIO: The Brink of Death) Retorno Posteriormente, o Valeyard assumiu a identidade de um homem chamado Zimmerman para mandar assassinos atrás do Sexto Doctor. (PROSA: Mission: Impractical) Mais tarde, ele se confrontou com o Doctor em sua sétima encarnação, revelando a Matriz Negra que havia criado como contraparte da original. Ele assumiu a identidade de Jack, o Estripador e usou os assassinatos do Estripador para "alimentar" a Matrix. Ele tentou usar sua energia para conseguir um corpo de verdade, sem se preocupar com o que suas ações causariam na história. Enquanto cometia os assassinatos do Estripador, ele usou a Matrix Negra para acessar o seu passado e corromper as outras encarnações do Doctor para que fizessem seu trabalho. Ele também usou a Matriz Negra para corromper os Doctors passados, tentando fazer com que o Doctor destruísse outros Times Lords quando deixava Gallifrey em sua primeira encarnação, ou com que sua quarta encarnação destruísse os Daleks no momento de sua origem, ou ainda com que sua quinta encarnação bebesse o antídoto que havia salvado Peri, deixando-a morrer em seu lugar. Essas encarnações corruptas se tornaram espectros na TARDIS do Valeyard, assemelhando-se a versões encapuzadas e distorcidas deles próprios, que o Valeyard poderia depois usar para trazer golens à vida para serem seus agentes. Depois que o Sétimo Doctor foi atacado por um dos golens do Valeyard, ele tentou deixar Ace com o Primeiro Doctor por segurança, mas chegou em uma versão alternativa de 1963, que teria resultado da presença do Valeyard em Londres. As versões de Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright do mundo alternativo contaram ao Doctor todos os detalhes daquela linha do tempo, e ele voltou a 1888 para investigar os assassinatos do Estripador como sendo o ponto divergente, mas quase caiu na influência do Valeyard antes de selar sua própria consciência nos circuitos telepáticos da TARDIS. Ele se reuniu com os circuitos a tempo de salvar Ace de ser a sexta vítima do Estripador. O Doctor conseguiu que a Matrix se rebelasse contra o controle do Valeyard, fazendo com que ela percebesse que ainda estava aprisionada desde Gallifrey. Ele lutou contra o Valeyard, que agora se denominava o Estripador, no topo da igreja onde o Valeyard havia escondido sua TARDIS. A energia liberada da destruição daquela TARDIS e da Matrix Negra matou o Valeyard. (PROSA: Matrix) Legado Durante algum tempo, acreditou-se que a memória corrompida do Sexto Doctor seria usada como o molde para a manifestação final do Valeyard enquanto o sétimo doctor começou a associá-lo ao Valeyard, alertando as memórias dos outros cinco doutores selá-lo afastado em sua mente (PROSA: The Room With No Doors). O Sétimo Doutor costumava ter pesadelos sobre o Valeyard, e evitaria a regeneração quando pudesse, a menos que uma crise de regeneração sirva para libertar o Valeyard de sua mente (PROSA: Head Games). No entanto, quando o Sétimo Doctor quase morreu e acordou em seu próprio túmulo, ele aceitou que ele era o Doutor em todos os seus corpos e que ninguém merecia ficar trancado para sempre, permitindo-lhe perdoar seu passado e remover a culpa que teria levado a memória do Sexto Doctor se tornando o Valeyard. (PROSA: The Room With No Doors) O Décimo Doctor ainda considerava Valeyard como uma de suas encarnações futuras, e se perguntou se o Décimo Segundo Doctor estava em segredo ao encontrá-lo, já que ele já conhecera o Décimo Primeiro Doctor e acreditava que ele tinha apenas uma regeneração. O Décimo Segundo Doctor repreendeu perguntando se ele "parecia que ele estava fora do panto". (HQ: Four Doctors) Em Trenzalore, a Grande Inteligência alegou que Valeyard seria um dos nomes futuros do Doctor "antes do fim". (TV: The Name of the Doctor) Falsos Valeyards O Sexto Doctor se viu em uma versão alternativa de Londres criada por Ashley Chapel quando ela usou o Códice do Milênio. Ele manifestou poderes mágicos adequados às leis da física daquele novo e instável universo. Usando esses poderes, ele começou a se transformar em uma variação do Valetard. O medo do Doctor de se tornar o Valeyard permitiu que o potencial deste se combinasse com as propriedades físicas únicas do Grande Reino, e com a habilidade de regeneração do Doctor. Isso fez com que ele temporariamente se tornasse o Valeyard. O verdadeiro eu do Doctor conseguiu se manifestar novamente com a ajuda da TARDIS. (PROSA: Millennial Rites) Anos depois, Es'Cartrss dos Tactires assumiu a forma do Doctor Meta-Crise para roubar as memórias do Décimo Doctor de dentro da Matriz da TARDIS. Ao contrário do meta-crise verdadeiro, essa forma ilusória tinha uma aparência malévola, com uma barba e uma versão preta da roupa do Doctor. Antes de revelar sua verdadeira identidade, Es'Cartrss sugeriu ao Doctor que ele era de fato o Valeyard. O Doctor rejeitou essa sugestão, levando à revelação da identidade de Es'Cartrss. Ainda na forma de Valeyard, Es'Cartrss usou o tissue compression eliminator do Master, e foi repreendido pelo Décimo Doctor, já que agora o Master havia passado a usar uma chave de fenda laser. O Décimo Doctor eventualmente usou a decisão de Es'Cartrss's de se fazer passar pelo Valeyard contra ele. Es'Cartrss's havia assumido um corpo de Time Lords que já não existia além do próprio Doctor. O Doctor lembrou à Matriz sobre isto, eliminando do sistema os dados errôneos, criando um Time Lord adicional: o próprio Es'Cartrss's. Isto quase matou o parasita e permitiu que o Doctor recuperasse sua mente e botasse a criatura incapacitada para fora de sua TARDIS. (HQ: The Forgotten) Personalidade O Valeyard se assemelha a várias das encarnações do Doctor, astuto e falador, com habilidade para manipulação. Ele é um pouco genioso, e com tendência a explosões emocionais, mas em geral calmo e controlado, assim como várias encarnações do Doctor. No entanto, suas ações foram definidas constantemente por seu egoísmo. O Valeyard arriscaria sacrificar qualquer coisa para assegurar sua própria existência, até mesmo violar as Leis do Tempo e matar suas encarnações anteriores ou tentar controlar a Matriz Negra apesar dos perigos que a presença dela representaria para a história já estabelecida. (TV: The Mysterious Planet, The Ultimate Foe, PROSA: Matrix) Aparência O Valeyard apareceu como um homem de meia idade, com olhos cinzas e cabelo preto curto. No tribunal, o Valeyard usou vestes pretas longas com gola negra rígida com bordas brancas, e um chapéu preto. Após o julgamento do Doctor, o Valeyard se tornou temporariamente o Guardião da Matriz, usando uma versão laranja de suas antigas vestes com a gola rígida. (TV: Mindwarp) (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Dentro da Matriz, ele se disfarçou como Sr. Popplewick, um homem levemente acima do peso com cabelos loiros encaracolados. Nesta versão ele usou roupas humanas típicas do século 19/começo do século 20, que incluíam uma camisa branca e um colete cobertos por um grande casaco azul, além de uma gravata borboleta e um par de óculos. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Bastidores * Parte das origens do Valeyard foi perdida devido a diferenças criativas entre John Nathan-Turner, produtor de Doctor Who, e o editor de roteiros Eric Saward. Uma das primeiras versões do arco The Ultimate Foe deixava claro que o Doctor iria, definitivamente, em algum ponto de sua vida, se tornar o Valeyard, desesperado por estender sua vida após chegar ao fim de suas regenerações - uma situação semelhante à enfrentada anteriormente pelo Master. Nathan-Turner não era a favor da natureza mais sombria destes e de outros desenvolvimentos no roteiro, e sentiu que esta trama levaria ao cancelamento da série por fixar o destino do futuro do Doctor. Este medo foi justificado pelo hiato em que a série se encontrava imposta pelo controlador da BBC Michael Grade. Saward, que havia escrito o roteiro original de The Ultimate Foe com Robert Holmes, se recusou a permitir elementos deste roteiro na versão final. Pip e Jane Baker acabaram remendando a continuidade - sem referências àquele roteiro, por razões legais. * Após os eventos de Journey's End, alguns fãs especularam que o Doctor meta-crise se tornaria eventualmente o Valeyard. Os eventos de HQ: The Forgotten apoiaram essa hipótese. No entanto, toda essa credibilidade foi perdida quando aquela entidade foi revelada como sendo um Parasita Craniano preso ao Doctor. (HQ: The Forgotten) * As diretrizes para os autores dos livros da coleção Virgin New Adventures pedia especificamente que eles não discutissem os problemas de continuidade criados pelo Valeyard no julgamento do Doctor em The Trial of a Time Lord ("Qualquer história contendo oValeyard está fora de questão - ele é um pesadelo para a continuidade, e um vilão um tanto monótono") e adotou o posicionamento de que aqueles eventos haviam se passado no futuro pessoal do Doctor. Alguns livros, no entanto (Love and War, escrito por Paul Cornell, entre outros) não seguiram estas orientações. * O Valeyard apareceu em uma história não autorizada escrita por fãs para caridade, chamada Time's Champion, iniciada por Craig Hinton e concluída por Chris McKeon. * O personagem Dream Lord possuía vários aspectos semelhantes ao Valeyard, sendo também criado a partir do lado sombrio do Doctor, em um sonho induzido por pólen psíquico. (TV: Amy's Choice) * Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, "Valeyard" não é um título legal genuíno que significa doutor da lei. A palavra foi totalmente inventada pelo roteirista Robert Holmes. O título tem alguma semelhança com a palavra francesa "vieillard", que significa "homem velho". * A publicação The Time Traveller's Companion, um complemento do jogo Doctor Who – Adventures in Time and Space: The Roleplaying Game, dá a entender que o Valeyard é um Watcher mau, semelhante ao produzido em TV: Logopolis, gerado durante a regeneração do Décimo Segundo para o Décimo Terceiro Doctor. Este Watcher, que supostamente possuiria todas as características mais negativas da natureza sombria do Doctor, se recusaria a se juntar com o Time Lords e escaparia pelo universo para eventualmente levar o Doctor a julgamento. No entanto, esta wiki não considera esta explicação como canon. * O livro de referências The Doctor: His Lives and Times dá a entender que o Alto Conselho dos Time Lords "arrancou" o Valeyard de dentro da linha do tempo do Doctor, como mostrado em TV: The Name of the Doctor. * The Doctor Who Unbound áudio história Ele Jests at Scars ... retratou uma versão do Valeyard a partir de um alternate timeline em que ele conseguiu matar o doctor na Matrix e prosseguiu seus esquemas para alterar a história para seus próprios bens, acabando por prejudicar time line além do reparo. * Na novelização de Ultimate Foe, the Master declara: "O Valeyard, Doctor, é sua penúltima reencarnação ... Em algum lugar entre sua décima segunda e décima terceira regeneração". en:The Valeyardit:Valeyardhe:הואליארדes:El Valeyardde:Valeyardru:Валеярдfr:Valeyard Categoria:Personagens